Team Torchwood
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: When Gibb's team get a very strange case a very special captain is drafted into help.OOC AU. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Team Torchwood

TIVAforthewin

Torchwood/NCIS crossover

Blurb

When Gibb's team get a very strange case a very special captain is drafted into AU. I do not own NCIS or Torchwood. I thought that it would be cool if one of the team worked for Torchwood that s all. Somalia and Ray never happened. Set mid season 8 ish. Torchwood Cardiff doesn't exist. Possible character deaths in later chapters.

BTW i have only seen Torchwood miracle day and children of earth so if anything is wrong please review and i will change it.

IF YOU LIKE DIRECTOR VANCE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!

K+

Chapter 1

In the bullpen. Gibbs and McGee are in MTAC.

"Come on Zeeeeevaaaaaaah where were you at the weekend?" Tony said to me deliberately stretching out my name because he knows it annoys me.

"It's none of your business Tony" I said my face glued to the computer screen in front of me.

"Come on i'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything" He said. We've only been dating for a month, I don't know if that counts as boyfriend and girlfriend but things are different here.

_I wish I could tell him...he wouldn't understand...nobody would...But I so wish..._

Just then a man, who I haven't seen for over 7 years, strolls into the bullpen. Long blue army coat. Blue shirt over a white t-shirt. Enter Captain Jack Harkness stage left.

"I thought you were in Ohio" I say. Standing from my chair and walking around the desk so that I am standing right in front of him.

"I left them. They're smart enough without me" He says. He's got much more big headed and full off himself since I last saw him.

"You got fired didn't you?" I smirk reading him like a children's book.

"You know me so well" he starts singing. I cringe and start laughing in the way that now only he can make me.

"Ziva, you gonna introduce us" I suddenly realise that McGee has now entered the squad room fresh from MTAC.

"Oh yeah sorry! Tony,McGee this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack this is Tony and McGee"

"Hi" Jack shakes everyone's hands. Awkward!

"Sooooooo, what are you doing here Jack?"

"The Direct-"

"Dead marine Quantico grab your gear" Gibbs enters with his signature cup of coffee in his right hand.

"I'm coming with you" Jack announces out of the blue

Everyone turns to Jack.

"Jack you can't just decide to come with us" I say. Giving him the ancient ninja look.

"Actually David he can Jack has been assigned to the team for this case" Director Vance strolls into the bullpen chewing his really annoying toothpick.

"Why? What if don't want him?" Gibbs argues.

"Hi and what's your name?" says Jack an oh so familiar look in his eyes, oh God I've seen that look before.

"Gibbs, now back to my previous point who the hell are you?"

"The body at Quantico fell through the rift" Jack announces only I realised how serious this was.

"The what?" McGee announces

"Sounds like something from a movie I once saw, I think it was calle-" Tony started going into one of his many movie references. I had no choice than to interrupt him.

"The rift is a rip in the time space continuum. Anything from anywhere and anytime can fall through" I suddenly realise how strange that must sound to anyone who isn't McGee or Jack. "What?" I say everyone's eyes have now fixated on me. They all looked shocked. "Shouldn't we get going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Quantico was more awkward than the first time they all met Jack.

So many questions...

"What's the time space continuum?"

"How can things just fall through? It's not physically possible!"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

And my personal favourite from DiNozzo...

"Why hasn't this been made into a movie?"

When we got to the crime scene everyone apart from Jack and I stood back and gasped at the sight that they saw in front of them. A man, late 30's,lying with legs twisting at strange angles. Well that's what comes from falling 60,000 feet onto solid concrete. But what everyone was most shocked by was what he was wearing... an army green armoured suit was fitted to his body, his helmet has split straight down the middle. Fell on his head? Broken spine?

Gibbs is the first to break the silence "DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee sketch and shoot, Ziva...a word"

The usual replies:

"Yeah Boss"

"On it Boss"

Gibbs takes me by the arm and we duck under the crime scene tape. We walk behind the NCIS crime scene vans. Before he erupts like Mount Vesuvious.

"What the hell Ziva?"

"I do not understand, Gibbs" I say calmly.

"How can you react to what is out there? What he was wearing I've never seen anything like that before" He says his voice getting louder as he gets to the end of his question.

"I am used to it, Gibbs...before I worked for NCIS I was attached to a secret part of Mossad...We were called Torchwood. We investigated strange things that came through the rift."

"Just you and Jack? Must have been a lot of work"

_Rule number 4: the best way to keep a secret keep it to yourself Second best: tell one other person-if you must. There is no third best..._"No, there was Jack, me, Ianto, Gwen and Nick...my husband"

"Why did you leave them...him? He's your husband Ziva! Why haven't we met him" louder still.

I look into the marines deep blue eyes. Here goes..._deep _breath_ Ziva..._"A year before I came to NCIS we were all kidnapped by the people who did not want us investigating the rift they had been trying to get bat us since we started and then they finally did. Jack and I were the only ones to survive..." _do not cry Ziva you can get through this..._ "My father decided that it was not the best idea for us to stay at Mossad after what happened so Jack got relocated to Ohio and Sarah and I relocated to DC." _Damn it I did not mean to mention Sarah...Secrets out now David...no going back_. I try and hold my emotions in as long as I can. Long cry when I get home is in store I think.

"Sarah?"

"My daughter"

...OOOOH adding some epicness to the story now! PLEASE review! And remember this is my first Fanfic so be nice. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Don't worry this won't affect the TIVAness!


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own NCIS or Torchwood. Trust me I wish I did. I only own Nick and Sarah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Your what?"

"My daughter Gibbs" I say tears threatening to fall.

"How old is she? Why haven't we met her?"

"She is 12 in September. You have never met her as she goes to boarding school and before you say anything it was her choice."

"I wasn't going to ask Ziva." Gibbs says his voice a lot calmer now "calm down. Come back to the crime scene when you are ready" he squeezes my shoulder as he walks past.

Deep breath. I wipe my eyes and rest my head against the van and close my eyes, regretting what I have just told Gibbs.

"Sprog?" I hear Jack say "You ready? Tony and McGee found a trail."

"Another person fell through? And do not call me that in front of people that I know and care about!" I say jokily. Instantly opening my eyes and getting up off the van. Jack could see I had been crying.

"Oh Ziva you told him about Nick and the sproglet didn't you?" he says pulling me into a hug. I nod inhaling his unique smell. " Did you really think that they weren't gonna find out at some point? It's better now somebody knows"

"I understand and I believe it will be better now...but I did not want to tell him like this" I say now free from his hug. "We should be getting back to the naval base" I say walking towards the team who are now gathered around the other side of the van.

"Hey Ziva! You feeling better?" DiNozzo says smiling. He looks genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"Gibbs said that you started feeling a bit ill that's all"

"Oh yeah I feel a lot better thanks" Gibbs did not tell him. Thank God. "Bad Chinese food. Shall we get back to base?" I say relieved.

"No we are going back to Torchwood the kit there is much quicker and Hi-tech than anything that you have got" Jack butts in.

"Jack there are not any Torchwood bases in America. It was set up by Queen Victoria to protect the British Empire from the rift. The last I remember, America is not part of the British Empire!" I say stating the obvious.

"Actually Sprog" Dear God I need a new nickname. "Bit of trivia for you now. Which Torchwood base went so deep undercover that it was lost?"

"Urm... Torchwood 4" I say sarcastically. Everybody who's ever worked for Torchwood knows that!

"Well I found it! And I've already checked its empty and we have access to everything" Jack says a little too happily.

Everyone looks at each other deciding who will break the news to Jack.

McGee finally decides that it's his turn to speak. "The director needs to sign off on this Captain Harkness"

"One step ahead of you McGee, He already has. Torchwood gets the lead and, since Nick was our pathologist, NCIS gets the body" Jack says smirking. "And call me Jack. Well shall we get going?"

We all climb into the black Dodge Charger. Jack driving, Gibbs shotgun, Tony, McGee and I in the back, me in the middle. Tony leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Sprog?" he says inquisitively

"Pet name. Jack has known me since I was a baby" I answer.

"But he looks the same age as me?" Tony says a confused expression on his face. I knew he would notice at some point.

"Jack is immortal. He just keeps living. He can't die. Tony" I say truthfully

"Ziva you're joking right? Immortality isn't possible right?"

"Yes of course I am joking Tony! Jack was 12 when I was born" I lie. _I knew he would not believe me...why did I even try to tell him the truth?_

"OK kids we're here!" Jack says treating us like children, but I suppose to him we are.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We have arrived at a storage centre. Deserted. Good enough for a Torchwood base nobody would suspect... a man in his 70's leans out of the window as we pull up to the barrier. Not the best security.

"Back again Mr Jones? I thought you just wanted to have a look around yesterday?" the old man says too inquisitive.

"Please call me Ianto...these are some people that want to have a look at some of the goods that I have in there. Is that OK sir?" Jack says. His eyes never leaving the old mans.

"Oh yes that's fine I'll just lift the barrier up for you" The man says pressing the button to raise the barrier as he does so "Have a nice day!" he shouts as we crawl past.

Jack eventually pulls up at the most isolated storage compartment. "It's a bit small Jack" I say ready to ridicule him if I have to.

"Don't worry Ziva. Time for some Torchwood magic" He says getting out of the car and walking towards the door of the compartment.

He opens the door and walks in and beckons us to follow him.

"Gibbs, get the door"

Its pitch black apart from one flashing red light about a metre above us. I reach out for Tony's hand in the darkness. He pulls me close and puts an affectionate arm around me. The flashing light turns green and I hear a click. A trapdoor opens underneath the light sending a column of bright white light cutting through the darkness illuminating our faces. Tony quickly removes his arm before Gibb's sees. _Rule no.12 never date a co-worker. _ Jack clambers down into the unknown below us. I follow. Then Tony, McGee and Gibbs follow.

"Oh...my...gosh...Jack...it's...the..." I say struggling to form sentences I am so surprised and shocked.

"Spitting image right" Jack says a smile plastered all over his face. I run over and give him a hug. I can feel the jealousy practically steaming from Tony. I pull away and look at the super top-secret base before me. Everything is silver metal including the staircase in front of us descending into a room full of I-5's and other mysterious things that have fallen through the rift. There are 5 computers surrounding a gigantic screen.

"Shall we get to work?" Jack says quickly removing his coat and placing it on the conveniently placed coat stand and descending the stairs. McGee follows his face like a child on Christmas morning.

"I guess we probably should get to work...this case will be complicated" DiNozzo says

"No it won't Tony...not with Torchwood equipment" I say

"Shall I retcon them now or later?" Jack says and I suppress a giggle.

"Retcon?" All three of the guys say in unison.

"Amnesia pills which cause someone to forget recent memories. The amnesia can be cured if the person's memories are triggered by one specific image or if they are intelligent enough for example, Ziva here remembered the kidnpp- OWCH! What the hell Zi?" I stamp on his foot with all the might I can put into it.

"They don't know!" I hiss at him.

"OOHH well this is awkward!... back to work people" Jack says walking towards the small office.

Tony comes over and starts to ask me about it "Don't just don't" I say putting my hand up and walking away.

Gibbs comes over. "I know Ziva, you told me...If you ever need anyone to talk to...well you know..." he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Gibbs...I may take you up on that" I say "Now we should get to work... I will scan for partial facial recognition; see if we can get a relative of this guy." I say and walk towards one of the many computers.

**1 hour later**

"Jack?" I say poking my head around the small wall that separates 'his' office from the rest of the hub.

"Yeah? What is it Sprog? Did you find something?" Jack says looking up from whatever he is doing.

"Stop it with the petnames OK? And we have a major problem" I say sitting down in the chair opposite "The dead man that we have found goes by the name of Petty Officer Hugh Denmark and he was 38 years old...he did not fall through the rift Jack"

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yes I do"

"They are back"

* * *

><p>I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have been focused on my NCIS Les Mis crossover but that is finished now so I can give my full attention to this and my other fanfic 'Facebook friends' thank you for waiting.

PS can I say hi to Socken, Alex Gregorovich, Penquinnumber4, SekaiNoAi and theisrailininjastarofdavid (probably spelt most of these wrong but oh well twill be fine) HEEEEEEEEEY


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We need to tell them how much danger we could be in..." I say memories are returning...

"We're in danger?" I turn around and I see that Tony has been standing behind me. From the look on his face he has heard everything.

"Tony! How long have you been there?" I say

"I'll repeat...we're in DANGER! How big a danger? Why didn't you tell us?" Tony starts to shout which catches McGee and Gibbs' attention and they come and stand by Tony.

"Look Tony, I'm sure that Ziva has a good enough reason to not have told us this-" McGee says

"Shut up McGee."

"Actually Tony I do have a good enough reason" I say looking at the floor

"Let's hear it David" Gibbs says anger rising in his voice.

"I did not tell you as I...we thought that they were dead. Or at least we thought that their leader was dead" I say. You could hear a pin drop. "Their leader was my brother Ari. He was my brother but he was against all that Torchwood stood for. He joined a kind of terrorist group called The Pink Shoulder"

"It sounds much more menacing in Hebrew" Jack interrupts

"Thank you for your input Captain"

"Any time, any time..."

"As i was saying...the pink shoulder would set up fake crime scenes so that they could gather more information on us. Follow us back to the hub things like that. We just got used to it. We even had a dummy base entrance fitted..."I look down at the floor to try and stop the flow of tears which are about to fall "One day the crime scene that they set up was booby trapped...as soon as Nick touched the body a gas started to seep out of the drain vent...we tried to run away but it was too late...when I woke up I was tied to the ceiling in a small room with Jack." I say feeling extremely sorry for myself.

"Where were the others?" Tony says his eyes are starting to fill with tears as well. He already knows the answer.

"They were in a connecting room" Jack says. He can tell that if I say anymore the tears won't stop. "They only laid a finger on us once...and that was to slap Ziva when she got too cocky once...the way that they tortured us was we could hear every punch, every slap and every scream that came from the connecting room. One day the screaming stopped. We knew that they were dead." Jack says openly crying. He puts an affectionate arm around me.

"Why were you two separated off from the others?" Tony says the look of shock obvious in his face.

"We were more valuable that way" I say

"Ziva you don't have to tell them if you dont want to...I'll do it for you!"

"No Jack they need to know! We were separated as we were more valuable that way. The daughter of the then deputy director and the granddaughter of the then director of Mossad and the world's only immortal man were more valuable alive than dead. It hurt Jack and I most as the people in the connecting room were family. Jack was in love with Ianto and I was married to Nick" I say again letting my tears fall "By the time we got rescued I was seriously malnourished and depressed. The only thing that made me go on was that I needed to be strong for Sarah and Nick would be sad if he knew that I couldn't face looking at her as she looked so much like him."

"Ziva I'm so sorry" McGee says what the rest of the team are thinking

"Let's catch these evil people before they hurt any more of us" Jack says "Back to work people!"

The rest of the team go back to their desks in silence and get to work on the CCTV footage of the scene.

I begin to leave but Jack stops me.

"Ziva. Go and collect Sarah, the only place that's safe for her now is to be here with you. Take Tony with you"

"Yes Jack " They are the only words that I can say.

**AN Sorry about the very depressing chapter and the long time before the update! I hope you are enjoying it and thank you for all of the alerts/favourite story/author alerts! It makes me happy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Just a quickie to say that only a few of you dear readers will realise just how hilarious the next few chapters are! (It MAY be based on a real school somewhere in Yorkshire)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

I walk back into the main section of the hub and go over to McGee's desk.

"Get Ducky, Palmer and Abby down here it's safer that way just in case they have been following me for a while. It's safer that way."

"Ok Zi...I'll go with him." Tony says grabbing his jacket and going to leave."

"No Tony you are coming with me to pick Sarah up. I want her here with me"

"Ok you're in charge!"

"Let's go then" I say as I grab Jacks coat off the conveniently placed coat rack "Jack I'm borrowing your coat!"

"Fine if you really must! Just don't ruin it I've had that coat for nearly 40 years! Be careful Sprog!" Jack shouts from the office.

"I'll try my hardest!" I climb through the hatch after Tony and shut the hatch with a hiss echoing from below as the hatch locks.

Tony grabs my hand and we walk to the Dodge Charger.

ONE HOUR LATER

we drive through the entrance at the Silk Oates Boarding School and find a parking space in the pot holed car park. Tony starts to ask questions as we get out of the car.

'Ziva how do you pay for this place?'

'While you spend your salary on expensive Armani suits I spend mine on this! When I was completing my schooling in Israel there was a huge disturbance In Tel Aviv and my father sent me and my siblings here. I also get a discount because I am an old Silk Oatian. That is how I afford it.'

By the time our conversation has finished we had reached the lay by and were entering through the main gate of the complex.

On the right were the dorms and the teacher's rooms connected to the building which houses the English, geography, RS, IT, history, business studies, Art, psychology and languages rooms. On our left was the science block with the maths rooms and straight in front of us was the main hall where all of the school plays are held. The hall is connected to the chapel which hasn't changed since I was at school here. In fact the only thing that has changed us the new music school which they moved from the junior school buildings in 2007. I am not paying attention and I walk straight into my old physics and chemistry teacher, a balding man that doesn't change as he gets older called Mr Snogden.

'Sorry sir I did not see you there!' I say and I really hope that he does not start a conversation with me; I just want to get Sarah and go.

'oh its fine Mrs?' Oh god he's started a conversation.

'Ms David, sir' I say

'Ms David? Oh yes the girl who wouldn't accept that she was a scientist on the inside! How are you? I heard that you married Nick Macinley in the year above you?' He says. Let me go.

'Yes sir i did but it did not work out as originally planned. Sarah Macinley in 7th grade is our daughter'

'Oh yes I thought that I saw a resemblance! She is just as good at science as you were and I'm sure that she will excel when they start doing the sciences separately in a few years!' He says smiling ' any way I probably should get back to my job shouldn't I? Haha! Good luck to you Ms David!'

'Thank you sir it was nice seeing you again!' I say and we part I turn to Tony ' he is a little eccentric but he is a good enough teacher'

'He seems completely bonkers!'

Tony says as we enter the main building passing the board with the head boys and girls names on. I suddenly notice my name and speed up.

'Wait Ziva what's the rush?' He follows my gaze and starts laughing ' Ziva David head girl 1997 to 1998 wow Ziva you really were a goody two shoes weren't you!'

'Shut up Tony'

I say and we walk down the long corridor adorned with photos of school life from last year.

' that's Sarah's friend Melissa she's so nice and she's absolutely hilarious, I had her and three of Sarah's friends over for a party for her birthday last September before they went back to school' I say just wanting a) to break the awkward silence between us and b) to change the 'head girl' subject.

We reach reception and Tony pushes the door open for me.

Ring-ring

' hello Silk Oates School how can I help?...yes...of course...I will inform his dorm master...I will see you in about an hour to pick him up...yes he will be ready to leave this time...goodbye'

She puts down the phone and looks up me. A familiar face. 'Hello Ziva how are you?'

'Fine thanks. Look I know that this is short notice but can I take Sarah home? I know that I'm meant to give at least an hour's notice but something has come up and I need her now. Is that ok?' I ask hopefully.

'well I can't really let you have her but under the circumstances I will call her teacher that she is with now for you' she says and picks up the phone ' Hello is that maths? Can I speak to Mr Chugill please...yes I'll wait thanks Mr Teans...hello Mr Chugill? Yes its Rachel at reception I have Sarah Macinley's mother here...yes I know that they are supposed to give notice...I know she will catch up with homework...yes it is...thank you' she slams the phone down and looks me in the eyes ' she's coming but can I ask you to wait over there please she will be here in a minute.'

She gestures to some uncomfortable looking seats in the corner ' if she needs to pack a bag then she will take you when she gets here' we start toward the chairs ' oh and Ziva? '

I turn around ' be safe...for her" I nod in appreciation and we sit and wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**a.n ADVERT BREAK! If you have a HTC download two apps that I found: Fanfiction Reader (obviously!) and colour notes (both free) I wrote this chapter on the second app and it's really easy to use. Anyways, sorry about that! On with the fic...**

Chapter 6

We are sat on the chairs for what feels like eternity flicking through old copies of the Silk Otian, the school magazine, I even find one which has me in which pleases Tony no end.  
>Finally after waiting for about half an hour Sarah walks into reception.<br>'Ima!' She runs over and gives me a hug that Abby would be jealous of.  
>'Hi tatelah!. How have you been?' I say looking into her eyes.<br>'I'm fine thanks, a bit tired though. Who's this?' Sarah goes and shakes his hand  
>'This is Tony, do you remember when I told you about the team?' I say running my fingers through her auburn hair. Her dads. "Do you need to pack a bag?' I say taking her hand.<br>'Please! Can you two come with me? You know what it's like when I pack on my own!"  
>'Carnage. Screwed up shirts. I get the idea." I say and it makes Tony laugh. I suddenly realise this situation is. I did not tell him about Sarah. Sarah takes my hand and guides us towards her dorm.<p>

We walk up an old set of steps and through a corridor lined with grey carpet. We walk past about 10 dorms before we reach Sarah's. She opens the door and we follow her in. A very girly room. They are allowed to decorate it so it has pictures of Sarah and her friends on trips out. Tony wanders over to them "Sarah, is it ok if I have a look?"  
>"Of course! Go right ahead!"<br>Tony makes his way closer to the pictures and one catches his eye. The family portrait that Nick and I had done two weeks before he died. I go over and join him. He takes my hand in his and gives it a squeeze. A tear falls quickly down my eye and I quickly brush it away and compose myself. I never cry in front ode Sarah. Never.

1 HOUR LATER

Sarah are you done yet. I turn atoms from the shelf that I have been cleaning for her to see Tony trying to zip together a suitcase while Sarah is sat on it. They are laughing. I can't help but laugh as well. It's a sight that I could get used to. Come on  
>tatelah. Let's get you back to uncle Jack.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I still don't own NCIS or Torchwood (How rich would I be if I did?) I only own the McKinley family and Sarah

We start to drive back to the hub and I can see the shock on Tony's face when I stick to the speed limit _and _the correct side of the road. I pull Sarah's luggage out of the car and we enter the hub.

"Uncle Jack!" Sarah practically shouts, she runs over to him and is met with Jack picking her up and spinning her around in the air "weeeeeeeee"

"Jack please be careful its 10 o'clock she only ate a few hours ago and I do not want her throwing it back up!"

"I think that mom is being a bit of a party pooper. Don't you agree Sproglet?" Jack says finally putting her down.

"Yeah mum!" Sarah says sticking her tongue out. "Stop pooping the party!"

"Guys? Oh Ziva, Tony you're back! Who's this?" McGee says with Abby, Ducky and Palmer behind him.

"Hi! I'm Sarah! I believe that you work with my mum!" She says and gives the group a little wave.

"Hi Sarah! I'm-"

"Wait! Let me guess!" Sarah says going closer towards the slightly shocked group "Are you McGee? You look like you are a bit geeky"

"Sarah!"

"It's fine Ziva! Yes well done! It's a pleasure to meet you" McGee says shaking her hand.

"And are you...hmmmm...oh you're Jimmy Palmer aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Well done!" Palmer says giving her a hi-five

"So you must be Abby! Mum has a lot to say about you!"

"Like what?"

"Well she says that, because she came just after your best friend died, you didn't like her at first, but she says that you have gradually become close and she thinks that you are now friends."

"Oh Ziva!" Abby runs over and gives me a hug.

"So you must be Ducky!"

"Hello Sarah my dear!"

Abby goes back over to Sarah and kneels down so she is at eye level with her. "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking where is your father?"

"Oh he died when I was little. Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Is there somewhere I can do my homework? I need to do my physics, chemistry and biology for next week."

"Yep come on Sarah I shall show you the most awesome, fantastical and magical office you have ever seen!" Jack grabs her hand and dances her towards 'his' office. I smile and try to get back to work.

"Ziva? How old was she when he died?"

"She was 4. He was killed a few months before I joined NCIS" I look at the ground and realise that that I have not told Tony any of this. "We were kidnapped and jack and I were the only ones to survive..." I say putting it bluntly. I do not think that i can go into any more detail without crying again. "Now back to work..." Everyone goes off in different direction towards their different desks to do their different jobs. Apart from Tony. He walks towards me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"You could've told me you know...I'd have understood"

"I know" I whisper into his shoulder "I should have told you but it's hard. You know?"

"No I don't and I never want to experience what you went through. Ever. Now. Miss David! Stop skipping! Get back to work!" He gives me a little push towards my desk; I laugh and walk towards it.

2 HOURS LATER

"Ziva? Somebody just rang your home phone." Jack sticks his head out of 'his' new office.

"I am not even going to ask how you know that. Do you have a number?"

"Yes, 07512346798"

"I know that number from somewhere...wait!" I scroll through the contacts on my phone "Oh God this is not what we need right now! It's Ari and Daphna!" I say and Jacks face drops.

"We need to get them here. They'll know they're here. They always do." Jack says grabbing his coat.

"Abby, McGee will you stay here with Sarah?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes of course!"

"Mum? Where are you all going?"

"Sarah! Abby and McGee are going to saty here with you while we go and get some people."

"Who?"

"Your grandparents"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay but I've had revision and homework and homework and well you get the gist! Still don't own either of them...sob...**

"Okay so Tony. Ari and Daphna are Nick's parents. My half-brother was named after Ari he and my father have been friends since they were children and Ari was the first born."

"Why weren't you named after Daphna then?"

"I honestly do not know...Tali's middle name was Daphna...Jack pull over here this is the hotel."

We pull over at the slightly run down but bearable hotel. We walk up to the main desk and speak to the middle aged lady behind it.

"Hi How may I help you?" She asks

"Um...Hello. I'm looking for a couple that probably arrived a few days ago"

"I'm sorry but I can't divulge that sort of information to just anybody"

"I got this Sprog" Jack whispers in my ear and pulls out a piece of blank paper from his pocket. "Look this couple...they're important to us...If you get what I'm saying" he flashes the piece of paper and the lady's eyes go wide.

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry, I am such an idiot! Room 606 top floor" She gestures towards the lift.

"Thank you very much"

We get into the lift and proceed to the top floor as the lady instructed.

"Jack, you know that I could have just used my badge. It would have been a lot easier and you know the physic paper does not work on everybody and it's really awkward when they say 'dude why you showing me some random piece of blank paper?'."

"Yes but Sprog remember..." He says with a smirk once the doors are open "It was more fun that way" I roll my eyes and knock twice on door 606. A lady who I know but has aged a lot since that last time I saw her opens the door

"Ziva?"

"Hello Daphna" I say and we embrace "Do you remember Jack?"

"Of course I remember Jack, best man at your wedding was he not Ziva? Who, may I ask is this?"

"Daphna, this is Tony DiNozzo, my...partner at NCIS"

"Pleased to meet you Mrs McKinley" Tony says and they shake hands.

"Is Ari here?" I ask hopefully. I always liked Ari.

"Yes of course. I never go anywhere without my Ari. ARI? ZIVA'S HERE!" she shouts with an ear splitting shout that only Daphna can conjure from herself. A tall, balding man who is the spitting image of Nick or should I say Nick was the spitting image of him. Jack notices this as well and he squeezes my hand lightly that fills me with confidence.

"Ziva! Nice to see you! Well in you come" He ushers us into the small motel room and I explain everything that has gone on and that they need to come with us.

"Ziva David. We were both in Mossad. At one point I was deputy director. I think that we can look after ourselves. Don't you?" Ari says putting his hand on my knee.

"I do not want you to get hurt. Maybe if we just put a protection detail on the hot-" I say all the while thinking _you are the only thing that connects me to Nick and I cannot let you go._

"Ziva David. What did I just say?"

"Fine, but please, if anything happens call me on my mobile"

"I will I promise."

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes I do not see why I should not be"

"Well then you and Sarah meet us here and we'll all go out for tea. Tony?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You can come as well. I am not stupid Ziva...I can tell that you two are not just partners"

Awkward.

"Goodbye Ari, Daphna. I will see you tomorrow." I say and I hug them both. Everyone else says goodbye and we get back into the car and make our way back to the hub.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it's taken so long and I have no good excuses **

**I wish I owned NCIS and Torchwood but unfortunately I don't and I have to deal with my laptop which is held together with 4 pieces of sellotape.**

Chapter 10

"Hi everyone woooww this place is packed!" Jack shouts as he enters back into the hub.

Everyone looks up at us and I look round to see Sarah and Abby deep in conversation probably about her physics homework.

"OK two things" I say to the six pairs of eyes looking at me "Firstly, Sarah do not dare ask Abby and/or McGee or Palmer or even Ducky to do your homework for you! Trust me I have made that mistake before and also do we have anything?"

"I looked at the CCTV cameras in the ally where our sci-fi marine was found and I saw a shadow leaving the scene" McGee answers

"I enhanced it as much as I could using the NCIS laptops but I can't quite get a face" Abby continues

"Ok sprog go and get all of the Pink shoulder faces that we know of from the boxes over there they're the special ones that I brought especially for you. Up load them on to the big screen. Tony help her. Abby, McGee with me. Ducky and Palmer continue the autopsy. Gibbs-"

"I'll go and get coffee" Gibbs answers and starts to ascend the staircase.

"Get more than one and take one of the Torchwood weapons with you" Jack says and presses a red button on the wall "Nobody presses this button but me. You got that sprog?"

"I know the drill Jack!" I reply

After the button has been fully pressed then the wall rotates to reveal a wall full of confiscated weapons and other USCTTR, Unidentified Stuff that's Come Through The Rift, he picks up a Compact M1911.

"Well it is a long time since I have seen one of those" I remark to myself.

"It should fit into your normal holster but if it doesn't you can always borrow mine" Jack says flirtatiously.

"It fits perfectly thanks" Gibbs replies and quickly disappears up the stairs. Jack takes Abby and McGee towards the computer screens and starts talking to them in some weird language that nobody understands. Some computer nonsense. "Tony over here." I call over and he follows me towards some files. Ok not some. A lot.

"I do have one question" Tony says

"Squirt" I say

"Its shoot Ziva. Shoot. Why, if Torchwood is so technologically advanced, do you keep these files in cardboard boxes and not on the computers?"

"Well, nearly half of these photographs were taken before USB sticks and digital cameras were invented to put them into the computer"

"Yes but Ziva scanners were invented for just this reason"

"Yeah, but when there are only five of you in the entire office and about 600 pictures to scan after each day of work, each taking around 5 minutes each, Could you be bothered?"

"I think that's the most logical thing that I've heard since about 9 o'clock this morning!" Tony jokes and we start to work through the pictures.

1 HOUR LATER

"Everyone, Breaking news" Jack announces from his office. Everyone, thinking he's going to say something important about the case, immediately stops what they are doing and looks up at him. "I am extremely hungry"

"So you are trying to get a free meal?" I ask teasingly

"Basically yes Sprog, we'll make a genius out of you yet"

"Sarah?"

"I heard my name?!" Sarah says looking down from Jacks office

"How is the homework going?" I ask "Good" She replies "Would be going better if you'd let your friends help me!" she adds childishly

"Yes well if I let my friend's help you will you understand what you are doing?"

"I wo-"

"I did not think so now get down here and we are going to go and get take out" I add. To be honest pretty proud of myself, as Sarah walks down the staircase leading from Jacks office.

"Where are we going for food?" She asks "Wherever it is it has to be better than normal Monday lunch at school!"

"And why's that?" McGee asks her inquisitively.

"Well Mondays we have this disgusting Tunary pastary thing, Tuesdays I have my singing lesson and by the time I get in there the only thing left are plastic cheese sandwiches ug-h, Wednesdays it starts to get good with Pizza, Thursday's are the best- chicken burgers yummy, Fridays is fish and chips and just to make it different for tea we always have the next day's lunches" Sarah replies and I am startled to hear that it has not changed since I was there.

"What do you have at weekends?" Tony asks obviously interested now we are talking about food!

"urrrrm...It changes but it's usually take out on Saturday and some form of meat and veg on Sunday"

"Traditional Sunday roast my dear? Sounds delicious!" Ducky adds obviously feeling a little nostalgic

"Well are we gonna get going or not?!" Tony asks

"Awww are you hungry Tony?!" I ask and pet his face

"Yes I am actually" He replies "Where are you going anyway?"

"oo oo oo"

"Yes Abby?"

"Why don't you go to Luigis? It's a Chinese takeout owned by this Italian guy who's family originally came from Spain"

"That sounds awesome! Oh Mum can we go there please?" Sarah says a little too excitedly

"Well I do not know where I am going-"

"Ziva its fine I'll take her! I wanna find out what you're really like miss-ninja-style-hieeeeyyyaaaa-David!" Abby replies

"Fine by me! I'll tell you all of her secrets" Sarah replies

"Sarah..."

"Fine I'll tell you some of her secrets. Now can we go please?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So it's been a while hasn't it! Sorry about that! I have corrected all of the punctuation mistakes (new speaker, new line etc) in the last chapter. I don't know what happened with that but I did it on my phone so maybe that has something to do with it? I dunno. I also deleted the last sentence of chapter 10 so that I could have some Sarah/Abby bonding time. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the wait again! Please could you review if you have time? **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them (I have got a new laptop though)**

Sarah and Abby climb out of the hub and Abby searches in the darkness for her classic red car. She finds it and clambers in with Sarah in the passenger seat next to her.

"Do you know what we are getting?" Abby asks

"Yep Jack gave me a list before we left"

"Great" Abby says and turns her attention to the road ahead.

"So what do you wanna know?"

"I don't understand…"

"Oh come on! This is the first chance you've had in years to find out some stuff about my mom! You must have loads of questions about Uncle Jack and dad after she finally told you I existed"

"Did you know?"

"Know what? That she hadn't told you all about me?"

"Yeah. Must have hurt"

"No. Not really. I understood. After my dad died she became suspicious of everyone. She didn't want to put me in danger for the first few years she worked at NCIS. Afterwards, it just seemed weird to her to just come out with something like 'yeah you know we've worked together for years now? Urm yeah I have a child'"

"That actually makes sense. I think" Abby replies "How did your mum and dad meet?"

"What I know is that there was some form of violence in Israel when my mom was 11 and dad was 12. Grandpa and some other parents at Mossad decided that it would be best for the future of Mossad and stuff if some of the kids came here. They all went to the school that I go to now and mom and dad got close and got married when they got back years later"

"How old was she?"

"20. They got married the January when I was born in the September"

Abby pulls into the driveway of the takeout place and they get out of the car to order.

MEANWHILE AT THE HUB

"Jack none of these faces match" Tony says "and where is the food?"

"I don't know and I'm absolutely starving!"

"Jack. Tony. They have been gone for 10 minutes. Be patient." I reply with a smirk "I am not sure I like this blossoming friendship"

Both of them look like a puppy that I have just kicked out onto the sidewalk. They are both sat cross legged on the floor surrounded by piles of photographs of possible suspects.

"I have a question"

"What Tony?" I sit down on the floor with them and Tony wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Right. From what I've gathered from various film and what I can remember from school Israel isn't part of the British Empire and you said that Torchwood was set up to protect the-"

"In 1919 Britain was given a mandate to govern Palestine and then the British government decided that a Torchwood base in Palestine would help control the rift. Then Britain gave up the mandate and the UN took over. That was when Ben Gideon declared Israel was a country and he became the first prime minister" Jack interrupts "I remember it quite well…." He adds

"What was that?" Tony asks sounding shocked "you remember it well? It was 1919!"

"Yeah that's what I just said" Jack says and gets up to open the hub door for Sarah and Abby "hey you guys! Oh my gosh that smells amazing!" we hear muffled through the wall.

"We need to tell Gibbs about us" Tony says

"Why?" I ask

"Because Ziva. He's like a father to us! Everyone else knows and he deserves to know"

"Wait! How does everyone else know?"

"I may have accidentally told Abby, who may have told McGee who may have told Palmer who may have told Ducky..."

"How the hell do you 'accidentally' tell somebody that we are dating" I whisper at him

* * *

><p><em>ONE WEEK EARLIER <em>

"_Good morning Abbs! Abbs?"_

"_I'm in here!" a voice calls from the ballistics lab_

"_Wow Abby you look lovely today!"_

"_Why are you so happy? It's Monday morning" the worlds happiest Goth askes seriously._

"_I just had a very good night last night. That's all."_

"_Oh I understand. Another one night stand?"_

"_Nope. I think she may be the 'one'" _

"_Well you know who I think you belong with don't you?"_

"_Do I?"_

"_Tony you see her every day. Even on our days off you two have movie nights. You belong together! And McGee agrees as well!" she grabs the Caf-Pow from his hands "Please Tony. Gibbs won't care about his rules. Rule 51-Sometimes you're wrong, he's wrong about this one, you two deserve to be together. Please Tony, suck it up and ask her out. Please."_

"_That speech would've been quite inspirational a few days ago but things have changed now Abbs…"_

"_After one date? Unless…." She trails off_

"_Unless?"_

"_Unless your date was with Ziva?" Abby asks getting more suspicious as the conversation went along_

_Tony smirks and looks toward his expensive Italian shoes. He was never a good liar._

"_Oh. My. God. Finally!" Abby almost screams and throws her arms around the taller man before her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks and punches him lightly in the shoulder._

"_Owch!" Tony exclaims and looks hurt "we didn't want to tell anyone in case Gibbs found out. You know what he's like"_

"_I'm so happy likeohmygoshIneedtotellMcGeehowshallitellhim?-" Abby babbles and Tony grabs her arms_

"_Abby please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret for the time being" _

_Abby smiles "Oh of course! I understand. I won't tell a soul"_

"_Thanks Abbs!"_

* * *

><p>"I guess she told McGee because he asked me how long we'd been dating on Tuesday" He stares into my eyes "look it'll be OK. Gibbs treats us like family. He broke Rule 12 himself with Jenny Shepherd in Paris remember?"<p>

"Yes I remember. Well we're gonna have to tell him then aren't we?"

"Yes. He's going to have to be fine with it Ziva. After all these years of waiting I'm not letting you go because of Gibbs and his rules" He smirks and adds "but first. Food."

We get up and Tony takes his arm from around my shoulder as we enter the main space of the hub.

"Abby this smells great!" Tony grabs at his food carton and gets some chopsticks

"Great call Abs!" McGee pipes up

"This is really good!" I add

"Thnk fondr suffestind if" Jack says his mouth full of noodles. I give him _the glare _again and he swallows hard.

"Sarah have you finished all of your homework?" I ask her

"Yeah. I don't know if it's all correct though…" she adds and shovels another forkful into her mouth.

"I'll check it for you Sarah my dear" Duck says "Which subjects is it again?"

"All three sciences and ICT"

"I'll check the sciences for you then"

"And Abby and I will check you ICT if you want?" McGee adds

"Guys I cannot ask you to do that…" I say, it really is not fair to ask them to check _my _daughter's homework when they have only met her once.

"I would love to Ziva. Don't worry I won't tell her the answer, only help her get it right" McGee replies

"I will do the same my dear"

"Thank you so much" I turn to Sarah "Did you get that? No asking them for the answer!"

"I know. I know. If I don't do it myself I'll never learn how to do it. Blah, blah, blah"

30 minutes later and everyone has finished eating. Sarah, Ducky, Abby and McGee have gone into Jacks office to sort out her homework. The atmosphere suddenly becomes very tense between Jack, Tony, Gibbs and I.

Jack mumbles something about putting the rubbish out and leaves. The situation becomes even tenser than before.

"You two do realise I'm going to have to report this" he waves a hand in our direction "to Human Resources don't you? It's their choice how to proceed"

"You-you know?" I stammer

"Yes. You should at least try and hide it in the office." He smiles and gets up to leave "I'm gonna go and get coffee"

As he leaves Tony whispers in my ear "Well that went well…"

I smile and snuggle into him.

"SPROG!" Jack calls from the other room

"oh for goodness sake!" I untangle myself from him and enter the main section "what do you want Jack?"

"Oh sorry did I interrupt a sweet little moment there?" Jack says with a wink. I glare at him. "Ok the Torchwood computers have enhanced he image of the man who came through the rift with our sci-fi marine"

"Could you get an ID from the files?"

"Didn't need to. We know him."

"What? Who is it?"

"Look ok you're just gonna have to promise me you won't freak when you see this"

"Why? Jack what are you not telling me?"

He spins the monitor around and the face on the monitor makes me almost scream.

That's Nick. That's my husband. That's my _dead_ husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! So is anyone actually still reading this? Please review or follow/favourite or PM me so that I know that I should continue if you are. Thank you! I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffie didn't I? Heheheeheh well this chapter is by far my favorite so far. I don't know why but it was just extremely fun to write...**

**Disclaimer: would I really be writing fanfiction on a ferry if I owned either NCIS or Torchwood?**

As I stare at the screen in front of me I refuse to believe it. I cannot believe it. If I am to stay sane I cannot believe it. He is there. Right there. The man I loved, the man I married, the man I thought I could never see again is right there in front of me. And pictures do not lie.

DiNozzo grabs my hand and I snatch it away.

"Take it away" I whisper the tears welling in my eyes "take it away"

"But Ziva it's evidence" Jack replies he uses my real name instead of that nickname as he knows how I feel.

"I do not care. Get it out of my sight and if you show that to Sarah I will personally hunt you down and kill you" I say and run to the bathroom.

I feel Tony try and run after me but I guess Jack grabs his arm or something similar to prevent him as nobody follows me.

I am alone.

I finally let the tears fall down my cheeks. My body starts shaking from the force of the tears and I slide down the wall my hands covering my face.

I remember.

_8 years ago._

_There is the usual banter in the hub as everyone gradually arrives from the morning coffee run. Nick and I are late as we have had to drop Sarah off with the nanny._

_"Ah look the couple have finally arrived!" Jack shouts up at us "Sprog. Mr Sprog." He bows his head in mock recognition._

_"I am going to go down to the lab" Nick announces and gives me a peck on the lips before he leaves._

_"Morning Ziva"_

_"Good morning Ianto" I reply and sit down at my desk._

_"Have you heard about that thing that Jack found the other day?"_

_"No. What was it?"_

_"I do not know. Some kind of thimble which can change the way that people see things?... I do not understand really but it sounds pretty cool!"_

_1 hour later_

_"Let's go" Jack walks across the bullpen summoning us all to follow him in his footsteps. He grabs his coat and I go grab Nick from downstairs._

_"Hello?" I call into the lab_

_"Hi" a voice yells back "have we got a job?"_

_"Yes so get yourself over here so we can get going"_

_"I am coming" he turns the corner. His dark hair looking nearly black in the dim light from his desk lamp. A smile breaks on his face and I know what he's looking like that for. "When shall we tell them?"_

_"Later" I reply "after this job is over"_

_We leave the hub and join Jack and Ianto in the car. As we make our way to the scene something does not feel right. Something is wrong._

_"Maybe I am just being paranoid" I tell myself "this job can do that to you!"_

_We arrive at the scene and soon all my fears disappear. It all looks normal (well as normal as a Torchwood case can get!). There is tape cordoning off the section of the scene which we will need. The body._

_It hangs half in and half out of a manhole leading to the sewers way below us. It appears as if the poor person was trying to escape the sewers to get into freedom. Nick goes up to have a closer look and we follow him._

_We are all stood directly behind him when all of a sudden out of nowhere. I begin to feel dizzy._

_"Maybe it's just the smell" I reassure myself._

_But then everyone else starts to sway and I know I am not the only one. The Purple Shoulder. Nick grabs my hand as I collapse. The last thing I see before I fall into a hazy sleep is a man who I know all too well placing a bag over my head._

_I do not know how much time has passed once I open my eyes. The smell is what hits me first. The smell of sweat and fear. I open my eyes fully and let them adjust to the lack of light in the room. I can make out a person beside me. Jack. I can tell from the blue army coat that he always wears. He is in the same predicament as me. Tied to the ceiling by our wrists. Only the tips of our toes touching the floor. Agony. Suddenly fear rips through me._

_Where is Nick?_

_Where is Ianto?_

_Are they even still alive?_

_Two men enter the room. They give me a stare and I spit at them._

_"Why are you doing this to us?" I snarl "what have you done with the others?" The man slaps me around the face making it sting as if 1000 little flies are inside my cheek._

_They only continue to stare at me and go to a door in the wall that I had not seen before. As they tug it open I catch a glimpse of Nick's face and I know deep down inside that this is the last time that I will see him. A single tear rolls down my cheek as the door closes once more. All Jack and I can hear are the torchured screams and wails of the two people we love being punched and kicked._

_This continues for a very long time. A week? A month? Maybe._

_Suddenly the screaming stops and we know. We know that they have died. We know that they will never leave this place and it makes us stronger. Gives us a reason to survive. For them._

_Days pass, weeks pass, maybe. There is still no hope of a rescue. We are too weak to fight them._

_Suddenly there is a single gunshot. A single yelp. A single cry for help._

_Officers from Mossad run into the room guns drawn. We must look as bad as we feel as it takes the highly trained officers a second or two to realise who we are. Once they have realised the quickly take us down from our positions and carry us out of where they have been holding us for what was apparently two and a half months. The harsh sunlight burns my eyes and I have to shield them as we are lifted into two of the four ambulances waiting. Four. Only two ambulances were used that day._

_After a thorough medical at the hospital I am discovered to be all-in-all in good condition. Malnourished and dehydrated but other than that fine until I ask the question I had to ask._

_"How is the baby?"_

_"I am extremely sorry officer McKinley but there is no baby"_

_In that second all the world around me comes crashing down. Then Sarah runs into the room accompanied by Liat, a young pretty and capable officer who has been looking after Sarah whilst Nick and I were in that hell hole._

_"Ima!" She runs and gives me a giant hug. I hold in the tears. I never cry in front of Sarah. Never. "Hello tetelah! I have missed you!"_

_"Ima?"_

_"Yes sweetheart?" I look deep into her watery eyes and all I can see is her father._

_"Where is papa?" She asks so innocently._

_"Papa is-" I choke "Papa is in the sky. You will see him again but not for a very very long time"_

_She starts crying and I pull her close to me and kiss the top of her head. We stay like this for an hour or so. At nightfall I lift her up and place the three year old on my sore hip. I carry us toward the window of the hospital room._

_"Sarah do you see that bright star?"_

_"Yes Ima I do" she says tiredly_

_"Well that star is your papa. He will always be there following you and looking down on you. He will always be there" I poke her in her chest just over her heart. Her fingers come up to my cheek and wipe the stray tear off they then move to her chest and cover over her heart and I hear her whisper._

_"I love you papa. See you soon" and she drifts into sleep on my shoulder._

_The next few weeks passed in a blur. Funerals. Speeches. Celebrating Sarah's 4th birthday was hard but I put up a front for her. My first mission afterwards, to kill my brother, went smoothly and I was soon back in Israel._

_A few weeks later my father calls me into his office. I walk in. I can tell from the way that he looks at me that he has something important to say._

_"Ziva. Take a seat. " he beckons to the two chairs in front of his desk. I pick the one on the left and take a seat. "Ziva. I know that these past few months have been hard but we need to think ahead"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ziva the recent trip to America was a success was it not?"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"I have organised you to be placed onto special agent Gibbs' team next month"_

_"With Jack?"_

_"No. Captain Harkness will be placed on a different team in Ohio"_

_"What? No. I am not leaving Jack"_

_"Ziva. This is an order. You will be placed on special agent Gibbs' team. You will become the Mossad liaison with NCIS. We need this connection Ziva"_

_"Send Liat. She is extremely capable"_

_"Of looking after a 4 year old. Ziva, I know that you do not want to leave but I believe that it would be good for you to have a fresh start. You start next month. Get packed Ziva. Goodbye"_

_"What about Sarah?"_

_"What about her?"_

_"Is she to come with me?"_

_"Yes I believe so"_

_"What do I do with her whilst I am at work?"_

_"Ziva she will be starting school soon. She will be there for the majority of the day" he cups my cheek in his palm "this will be good for you Ziva"_

Present day.

"This will be good for you Ziva" his words ring in my head as I sit on the floor of the bathroom. It has been good. And I have been a good mother to Sarah haven't I?

"Mom?"

I look up and Sarah looks at me an expression of fear and shock on her face. She has never seen me cry before.

"Come here" I say to her and she joins me on the floor. I wrap my arms around her and, for the first time since that night in the hospital, we cry together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite this story. It's nice to know that people are still reading this! I've re-read the earlier chapters and I personally think that my writing has got better….that's what I think anyway…you may think otherwise. As always reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you.**

**I don't own either of them. I really wish I did. The usual. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

_Meanwhile_

"What's happening?" Abby asks walking towards the centre of the room to join Jack and DiNozzo in the middle of the room. "Where's Ziva?"

"Bathroom." Tony replies shaking Jack off his arm. "you got something Abb's?"

"Urm yeah actually I do…well at least I think I do…is nobody going to check on Ziva or…?"

"Abby" Tony almost shouts

"urm…ok then…" Abby says pulling out a clipboard from under her arm along with a remote from the pocket of her lab coat "if you look on the screen on your left the show will begin in just a few seconds" everyone looks to her, humours her and turns toward the screen she was indicating. "if you look very closely you can see that his skin ripples"

"Abby this is no time for jokes"

"Oh Tony I really wish I was. Look." She pulls up the picture on the screen and plays the video. It is easy to see that, as he turns around, his face ripples like someone has thrown a stone into a lake. "see"

"Wait is that…? Why is my dad on that screen?! What? Is he like a suspect or something? Does my mom know? Where is my mom? Oh my gosh!"

"Sarah?"

"Uncle Jack what is this? Where's my mom?" Sarah asks beginning to turn hysterical

"Hey hey hey…chill…Sarah look at me." Jack says matching his eye level with that of the 11 year old. "Nobody is gonna hurt you here. Ok you don't have to be afraid. Your mom's in the bathroom if you want her"

"Thank you" Sarah mouths and practically runs toward the bathroom. "Mom?" she whispers as the door closes behind her.

"You're really good with her" Tony says a look of astonishment on his face "what happened?"

"She just gets like that sometimes. Especially during thunderstorms and when she's around lots of new people"

"She seemed fine with us…"

"Yeah and she will be because the sprog treats you all like her second family and she trusts you. Whenever Sarah has a new teacher or form tutor or headmaster Ziva goes in a week or so before they start and has a chat with them. Just to make sure that they're ok…for her peace of mind and for Sarah's. They're a tight knit little team."

"They sound it" McGee adds as Ziva and Sarah make their way out of the bathroom with Ziva's arm draped over her daughters shoulder.

"Right bedtime for you please" She says

"But mom I'm not tir…" Sarah says stifling a yawn

"Obviously not" Ziva says laughing right come on let's make you up a bed on the couch in Jacks office.

"Do we have anything?" Ziva asks as she returns a few minutes later.

"Firstly, you Ok Sprog?"

"Yes I am fine thank you Jack. Just shock." She says with a small grin.

"Ok so Ziva you may actually be able to help us. Have you seen anything like this before?" Abby asks and shows the clip of the potential suspect.

"Not exactly but Jack I remembered…that day when it all happened had you brought back some form of artefact? A thimble maybe…I remember Ianto saying to me that morning saying something like _some kind of thimble that can change the way you see things_"

"Ah yes! It should still be in the inventory at the Tel'Aviv base"

"Please tell me this does not involve flying to Israel. I do not think I could handle my father right now"

"Don't you worry your little woolly socks sprog it doesn't involve going to Israel. It's all on the computer"

"McGee" Tony hisses in his ear "he does Zivaisms as well!"

McGee quickly swats him away and goes to join the crowd of people who have now gathered around one of the other computers which Jack is using to search the Tel'Aviv inventory.

"I don't understand" Jack mutters to himself "It should be there. I put it there myself"

"Are you sure Jack? A lot of stuff happened that day and you know things could be forgotten in all the mess" Ziva whispers sweetly into his ear.

"no. Placing the thimble into the inventory is the last thing that I remember clearly and nobody could have stolen it without it registering on the system. Wait! Look…" everyone turns to look at the screen which Jack is currently using. "It says it was checked out"

"by who exactly?"

"urrm"

"Jack?"

"Nick"

"What? No Jack look the date. We were gone at that point." Ziva replies "I did remember something though. I cannot see it clearly though and I may just be hallucinating thanks to the retcon"

"we ever gonna learn what that is?" Tony asks

"What Sprog? What do you see?" Jack replies ignoring him

"Ari. As in Nicks Ari" She replies

"But he seemed like a nice old man. Not like a murderer…" Tony says

"You think I do not know that! Jack this does not make any sense what so ever. Sure Nick and Ari look strangely alike and yeah he could probably have used his ID in all the crazy stuff going on but…Jack…It is Ari."

"I know. I know. But we have to take this as a piece of evidence like we normally would. When did you say you were meeting them for dinner?" Ziva checks her watch

"Tonight apparently"

"Let's treat it like an undercover mission then" Gibbs interrrupts.

"Jeez boss when did you come back? How much did you hear?" Tony asks

"I heard enough. David you're going with DiNozzo and Sarah tonight. McGee, Abbs you're on surveillance."

"What about me?" Jack asks with a wink receiving a quick punch from the Israeli standing next to him.

"You can stay here. We can't risk them recognising you."

"So. We have a plan?"

"yes"

"Everyone. Take a nap. It's going to be a long night" Gibbs says sitting down in one of the desk chairs.


End file.
